


One Perfect Fit

by shesbreathless



Series: schmico codas [15]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pizza, post 16x03, still my favourite tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 11:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesbreathless/pseuds/shesbreathless
Summary: “I should tell you to go back to your work,” Nico sighs, standing up sliding his hands up Levi’s thighs to wrap them around his hips.Levi raises his legs and crosses his ankles behind Nico’s back, pulling him closer and kissing him deeper.“Are you going to?” he asks, but they both know the answer.Or, alternatively, what happens in the skills lab.





	One Perfect Fit

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to put it out there that I was very tempted to name this fic "I thought this was a teaching hospital", but I'm too much of a perfectionist and I liked the song the title of the episode is taken from, so no can do!
> 
> Also I've been rewatching season 14 (love it) and I snuck a reference to something that has to do with DeLuca in there... anybody remember what it is? I had forgotten and definitely had a good laugh when I watched it again lol

“You know, this is not what I imagined we would do tonight,” Levi says over his shoulder as he walks towards the elevator.

“Well, you should have thought better of it before letting the guide slip,” Nico shrugs.

Levi wants to laugh, but that hits a bit too close to home.

“Okay, but that was actually really scary and mortifying,” he admits, standing closer to the wall and looking down at his feet.

Nico stands in front of him, the tips of his shoes touching Levi’s. He reaches out to wrap his fingers around the hand with which Levi is still tightly holding onto the wire.

“I know,” Nico says quietly. “And that’s why we’re doing this now. Nothing happened and that’s good, but I’d never want something to actually go wrong.”

Levi looks up at him and smiles. “You’re in a good mood today.”

Nico laughs as he walks backwards into the elevator that had just opened next to him. He leans back against the wall and watches Levi get in with a happy expression on his face.

“I had a good day,” he explains.

Levi rolls his eyes. “Yeah, rub it in some more.”

The elevator doors close in front of them. Levi watches the buttons with the floor numbers light up as he pretends to be pouting. He can see Nico watching him out of the corner of his eye.

“You look really pretty tonight,” Nico says, which is definitely not what Levi was expecting.

He blushes but tries his best to ignore it, crossing his arms over his chest and barely turning his head to look at Nico.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” he decides. “I like the sweater. Is it new?”

“You know it’s not. You wore it for a week straight because it smelled like me.”

“That’s a lie you keep telling yourself,” Levi quickly shuts him up, but he’s grinning too hard to be believable.

“I liked seeing you in it,” Nico continues.

He takes a step closer and Levi holds his breath when their elbows brush against each other.

“It’s so big on you and it makes you look-“

“I thought this was going to be a teaching opportunity,” Levi talks over him. “It sounds a lot like funny business.”

Nico bites his lower lip. It has absolutely nothing to do with the way Levi’s heart quickens up.

“You’re right,” Nico nods. “I did say a hundred times without messing up, right?”

Levi feels a bit panicked at that. “I was hoping that was an exaggeration.”

Nico looks him over, eyes lingering on the wire still in his hand, and a soft look takes over his face. He dips his head down and quickly kisses Levi, sweet and chaste but enough to make Levi want much more. He really wasn’t kidding about having other plans for tonight.

The elevator dings loudly to remind them that they’ve reached their floor. Nico starts moving back, but Levi holds onto his sweater to keep him close.

“A hundred times,” Nico repeats.

Levi groans, letting him go and following him into the hallway. “Is there a prize if I make it?”

“Yeah, you’ll have learned to put in a central line.”

Rolling his eyes and muttering to himself about where exactly Nico can stick a central line, Levi steps into the skills lab and drops down on the first stool he sees.

Nico sets the table with everything he needs for this particular torture, then leaves him to it in favour of going to find an intern to guilt into getting them pizza. Levi shoots him a dirty look when he comes back.

“What?” Nico asks, sitting down next to him.

“That’s improper use of an intern.”

Nico just raises an eyebrow at him. Levi holds his gaze for a few seconds, then shakes his head and gets to work.

It’s not hard, but Levi already knew that. He’s done this a million times, practicing over and over until his execution was flawless. It’s just that it’s different when he has to do it on a real person.

He gets it right ten times in a row, first try. He’s so focused that when the wire actually slips from his fingers he forgets how to breathe for a few seconds.

“Don’t panic,” Nico’s voice travels through the noise of blood rushing in his ears.

Levi’s hands feel clumsy and stiff, and he’s never going to get this right, he’s going to kill a patient if he keeps trying and he can’t, he can’t, he-

Nico’s hands slide down his arms until they’re covering Levi’s trembling fingers with his own. His chest feels solid against Levi’s back, and the way he leans into Levi makes the erratic beating of his heart calm down.

“You’re okay,” Nico mumbles into his ear.

“It slipped,” is all Levi manages to whisper.

Nico squeezes his wrists. “It didn’t.”

“Yes, it did, I’m not that much of an idiot.”

“Shut up and look at your hands.”

Levi frowns and goes to answer something just as rude back, but when he moves his fingers he realizes that he’s actually still holding the wire. It’s lower than it was before, but it’s there.

“I caught it,” he breathes.

“Told you,” Nico chuckles.

With a swift movement, Levi successfully finishes the procedure. He allows himself a couple of seconds to admire his handiwork, then mentally shakes himself and drops everything on the table before turning around in the bracket of Nico’s arms.

“Why’d you stop?” Nico smirks.

Levi doesn’t answer. He lets the way their foreheads knock against each other when he kisses Nico speak for itself.

“That wasn’t even a quarter of a hundred,” Nico points out, talking against his lips.

“Later,” Levi mumbles.

He pushes everything off the table next to him, then grabs the front of Nico’s sweater as he jumps up, sitting on the edge of the table with his legs spread.

“I should tell you to go back to your work,” Nico sighs, standing up sliding his hands up Levi’s thighs to wrap them around his hips.

Levi raises his legs and crosses his ankles behind Nico’s back, pulling him closer and kissing him deeper.

“Are you going to?” he asks, but they both know the answer.

Nico pulls him forward until their hips fit just right together. Levi grabs the back of his neck and hums happily, squeezing his knees together so that Nico takes the hint and pushes against him.

There is something digging into Levi’s cheek. It’s a dull pain and it’s annoying as hell, but the way Nico supports Levi’s back as he makes him lie down definitely makes up for it.

“The door doesn’t lock,” Levi gasps as Nico bites his way down his neck.

Nico pulls back and frowns. “How do you know that?”

Levi thinks back to all the unfortunate times in which he walked in on Dr. DeLuca and his former colleague Sam Bello in this exact room. Maybe if Levi reminds him of it enough, he’ll start treating him better. He’s not sure blackmail is the way to go here, though. Then again, everybody knew, would it even be blackmail?

The feeling of Nico’s fingers creeping up under Levi’s shirt brings him back to the matter at hand.

“I just know?” he tries.

Nico looks at him without moving until Levi starts squirming to get him to do something, anything.

“We’ll just have to be quick, then,” Nico shrugs.

In one smooth movement, he pushes Levi’s shirt up to his armpits and attaches his lips to the skin just above his bellybutton. He kisses and bites and leaves little marks everywhere, and Levi gets so worked up so fast that his head spins.

“Nico,” he calls, fingers squeezing the muscles on Nico’s shoulders.

“That’s me,” Nico smirks as he grazes his teeth over the shape of Levi’s cock tragically still in his pants.

“Stop teasing,” Levi kicks him in the back with the heel of his shoe.

He’s totally expecting Nico to keep going until Levi starts complaining for real, but instead he pushes himself up until he’s lying on top of Levi and kissing anything else he might have wanted to say out of him.

Levi snakes his hand between them and struggles to open the buttons on both of pants, but when he makes it they both let out a sigh of relief.

The hand Levi wraps around their cocks isn’t big enough, and that would almost be enough to make Levi weep, but it’s when Nico adds his own hand and starts stroking them for good that he actually moans out loud.

It’s fast and dry, but they keep laughing into each other’s mouths every time they hear something falling off the table, so it’s more than okay.

“You make me feel like a teenager all over again,” Nico says, barely pulling back.

Levi ignores him because answering would entail him paying attention to the way his heart beats faster for reasons completely unrelated to Nico squeezing him exactly in the way he knows Levi likes. Instead, he pushes his hips up and makes the noises _he_ knows Nico likes.

A group of people walks by the door talking loudly, and Levi is once again suddenly extremely aware of where they are. It doesn’t deter him the way it really should.

“Close,” he breathes into Nico’s mouth.

Nico nods and doubles his efforts, hand jerking them faster and tighter. It’s almost on the wrong side of too much, too dry, too fast, until it’s overwhelmingly on the side of _yes_,_ please_.

Levi crosses his arms behind Nico’s head and kisses him until they’re both breathless, coming with a grunt that echoes in the otherwise quiet room.

Nico never stops the motions of his hand, chasing his own orgasm. His knuckles rub on Levi’s lower belly, smearing the come all over it around, which is way hotter than it has a right to be.

Levi throws his head back and grins up at the ceiling, burying his hands in Nico’s hair and gently tugging on it as a silent way to tell him to hurry up. Nico doesn’t last that much longer, hiding his face in the crook of Levi’s neck and adding to the mess on Levi’s belly with a muffled moan.

“Ew,” Levi complains breathlessly.

Nico shushes him and throws an arm around to search for something to clean him up with. He also thankfully remembers to quickly do their pants back up, which means they get to lie on the table on top of each other, catching their breath, for a few blissful moments.

Then somebody opens the door and unceremoniously walks in.

“Oh!” the intern yells, covering his face with the hand that isn’t holding onto their box of pizza.

“For fuck’s sake,” Nico mumbles into Levi’s neck.

He kisses the underside of his chin and pushes himself off of Levi, turning to face the intern with his arms crossed over his chest.

“How much was it?”

The intern – his name is Carl, Levi thinks – slowly moves his hand from in front of his eyes. He’s bright red and wide-eyed, looking up at Nico with his mouth opening and closing but making no sound.

“Uh, um, ten dollars,” he finally stammers.

Nico fishes some money out of his pants and steps closer to Carl, sliding the notes into the pocket on his shirt and taking the box out of his hands. Carl blushes even harder if possible, shooting a glance at Levi still lounging on the table, upper body propped up on his elbows.

He keeps staring, probably without realizing, so Levi tilts his head to the side and waves at him. Carl jumps and scrambles to get away, letting the door slam shut behind him.

“That was so mean,” Levi comments.

“I didn’t do anything,” Nico shrugs, setting the pizza box down on the table and sitting down on a stool.

Levi rolls his eyes and kicks out a leg, but Nico catches it and uses it to pull Levi down the table and into his lap. He keeps him from sliding off onto the floor with his arms around Levi’s back, catching his lips in a kiss that’s more like knocking their teeth together.

“I told you the door didn’t lock,” Levi reminds him, leaning back until just the tips of their noses are touching.

Nico just stuffs a slice of pizza into Levi’s mouth as an answer, smiling at the noise of protest Levi lets out and taking a big bite himself.

The wire Levi is supposed to be holding onto is lying on the table behind him, and there’s a part of him that keeps trying to tell him he shouldn’t let it out of his sight.

Then Nico claims his attention back by dangling a piece of mozzarella in front of his face, so Levi decides that DeLuca and his wire can wait for a few minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, let me know with a comment or hit me up on [Tumblr](https://shesbreathless.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
